Woh raat
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: This is a horror story. Peep in to know more
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, I'm posting a new story which is a horror story based on CID members. It include every member of CID.**

* * *

It was a light morning in CID bureau. Everyone was working and engrossed in their respective works. In a corner, Freddy vivek and Tasha were chatting.

Vivek: sir, aik bat to bataein.

Freddy: bolo Vivek

Vivek: sir ap ko aatmaon se dar kyun lagta hai.

Freddy: Vivek, tum bhi na, bhala kon nahi dare ga aatma se.

Tasha: sir koi aatma se kese dar sakta hai?

Suddenly Abhijeet approached them and asked

Abhijeet: Kya batein ho rahi hain?

Tasha: sir, mein Freddy sir se pooch rahi thi ke koi aatma se kese dar sakta hai.

Abhijeet: oh, han to batao Freddy kese koi aatma se dar sakta hai?

Freddy: sir, ap bhi na ajeeb bat kar rahe ho. Aatma hoti hi itni darauni hai ke koi bhi dar jaye, aur phir us ke nokeele nokeele dant sir. Sir ap bhi na.

Suddenly Daya speaked

Daya: nahi ye galat hai, koi bhi aatma se dar nahi sakta.

Vivek: kyunke sir aatma ka to wajood hi nahi hai.

Tasha: aur jis cheez ka wajood hi nahi hai, bhala us se kese dara ja sakta hai. Kyun Abhijeet sir?

Abhijeet: aur Kya Tasha?

Freddy: nahi sir ye galat hai.

Daya: nahi Freddy aatma watma kuch nahi hoti.

Freddy: sir jis din, aatma ap ke samne ae gi na tab poochun ga.

Abhijeet whispered: Freddy bhi na.

Suddenly pankaj speaked

Pankaj: abhijeet sir

Abhijeet: han pankaj.

Pankaj: sir, mujhe bhi lagta hai ke aatma ka wajood hota hai.

Daya: pankaj tum bhi.

After few minutes, CID bureau phone rang. Purvi received it.

Purvi: hello CID bureau.

Purvi: kyaa? Khoon? Theek hai hum aate hain.

Abhijeet: Kya Hua Purvi?

Purvi: sir, neelum Mahal mein aik khoon hua hai.

Abhijeet: phir chalo, chalte hain.

Abhijeet, Daya, Purvi, fredricks, and Dr Tarika goes on crime scene.

Abhijeet: laash kahan hain?

Man: ji sahab andar.

Everyone came inside neelum Mahal.

Daya: Abhijeet, chot ka ya kisi kharaash ka to koi nishaan hi nahi hai

Abhijeet: han.

Daya: shayad Zahar dia hoga.

Abhijeet: nahi Daya, warna is ke hont ya nakhun neele par jaate.

Daya: to phir ye mara kese? Na hi koi chot ka nishaan, na hi gale dabaane ka koi nishaan, na hi Zahar.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum dekho kese hui ho gi is ki maut.

Tarika: han, dekhti hun. Kuch pata Nahi chal raha is ki maut hui kese. Ab ye to forensic report hi batae gi ke is ki maut hui kese.

Then Purvi, fredricks, and Abhijeet interrogated.

Abhijeet: kuch pata hai kon hai ye?

Man: sahab, mujhe is ka naam to nahi pata lekin itna zaroor pata hai ke ye ik writer hai.

Abhijeet: tumhe kese pata ke ye aik writer hai?

Man: sahab, yahan pe jo log bhi aate hain wo zyada tar writer hi hote hain.

Purvi: kyun, aisa Kya khaas hai is Mahal mein?

Man: wo madam ji, ye bangla haunted hai aur writers kahaniyan likhne aate hain, pehle bhi Kai log a chuke hain aur dar ke maare bhaag bhi chuke hain. Mene to isse bhi mana Kia tha lekin mana hi nahi.

Fredricks: Kya, haunted?

Abhijeet: Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho ye bhoot woot kuch nahi hota.

Man: sahab mein sach bol raha hun.

Then everyone came back in the bureau.

Acp: Kya pata chala us admi ke bare mein?

Daya: sir, zyada kuch to nahi lekin wo aik writer the aur kahani likhne hi neelum Mahal mein aya tha aur aas paas ke logon ka manna hai ke neelum Mahal haunted hai.

Acp: oh to is ka matlab ke khooni nahi chahta ke koi bhi neelum Mahal mein rahe.

Abhijeet: ho sakta hai sir

Fredricks: sir aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ke aatma ne khoon Kia ho.

Acp: what nonsense Freddy, kabhi to serious ho jaya karo.

Freddy: sorry sir.

Daya: Purvi

Purvi: ji sir.

Daya: is admi ki picture social media or update kar do. Koi na koi to pehchaane ga hi

Purvi: yes sir.

Purvi posted the pic on social media. After a hour, a old couple came in the CID bureau.

Pankaj: ji ap kon?

Old man: ji mein aalok aur ye meri patni radha. Ap hi ne ashok ki tasveer lagayi thi social media par?

Pankaj: oh ji han.

Radha: ashok ko Kya Hua hai?

Abhijeet: ji, hame bare afsos ke sath kehna par raha hai ke ashok ab is duniya mein nahi hai. Us ka khoon ho Gaya hai.

Radha: kyaa? Ye Kya Kia ashok? Mana bhi Kia tha tujhe neelum Mahal jaane se.

Abhijeet: ji mein kuch samjha nahi.

Radha: beta ji, wo na aik writer tha, us ne kaha usse bhoot woot pe yakeen nahi hai aur wo neelum Mahal jae ga kahani likhne halanke neelum Mahal mein bhoot hein.( crying)

Abhijeet: ye ap kaisi batein kar rahi hain maa ji? Kya ap ko bhi in bhooton or believe hai?

Aalok: ji beta.

In forensic lab

Abhijeet, Daya, and Purvi entered in forensic lab.

Abhijeet: hello tarika jee.

Salunkhe: bhaisaab hum bhi hain yahan par.

Abhijeet: hi sir.

Daya: sir, Kya pata chala is laash ke bare mein?

Salunkhe: is ki maut heart attack ki wajah se hui hai.

Abhijeet: kyaa? Heart attack? Lekin ashok ke pita ji ne bataya tha me ashok ko kisi kisam ki dil ki Beemari nahi hai.

Salunkhe: kyaa?

* * *

 **so guys, how was the starting? I hope you liked it and plz review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello guys, thank you KSarah, JS Abhi, kavya and guest for your reviews. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

Salunkhe: kyaa? Lekin is ki maut heart attack se hi hui hai. I'm 100 per cent sure.

Abhijeet: phir ho sakta hai ke is ne kuch aisa dekha ho jis se usse shock laga aur usse heart attack a Gaya.

Salunkhe: ho sakta hai.

CID bureau.

Acp: kuch pata chala?

Daya: sir kuch khas pata nahi chala. Ashok ke maa baap ka kehna hai ke us ke koi dushmani nahi hai kisi se bhi.

Acp angrily: tum log kar Kya rahe ho? Han? Itne ghante ho gaye hain lekin humare pas koi suspect tak nahi hai. Kar kya rahe ho Tum log? Aik to wo dcp chitrolley kehta hai aj hi case solve karo.

Everyone quiet.

Acp: ab to ik hi raasta hai.

Abhijeet: Kya sir?

Acp: tum log aj rat neelam Mahal mein raho ge aur saboot dhoondo ge.

Freddy: kyaa sir? Sir wo bangla haunted hai.

Acp: Fredricks ( strict voice)

Freddy: sorry sir

Acp: mene faisla kar lia hai aj raat Abhijeet tum, Tarika, Daya, Purvi, Shreya, Tasha, Fredricks, Vivek, aur pankaj neelam Mahal mein raho ge.

Pankaj: par sir bureau kon sambhale ga?

Acp: that's not your problem.

Pankaj: sorry sir.

Acp: packing kar lo tum sab apni.

Everyone: ok sir.

In night at bureau

Everyone was ready to go to neelam Mahal with their backpacks. They sat in the car and drove to neelum Mahal. After few minutes, they reached neelum Mahal. They entered neelum Mahal by unlocking the main door. They entered inside carefully.

Daya: aisa karte hain, do do kar ke har aik kamre ko check karte hain.

Abhijeet: ya. You are right.

Abhijeet and Tarika were together. Shreya and Daya were together. Tasha and Vivek were together. Purvi, Fredricks and pankaj were together.

Abhijeet and Tarika goes upstairs.

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum room check karo, mein washroom check karta hun.

Abhijeet goes in the washroom. He was checking the shelves when Tarika entered in washroom, she was looking strange. No expressions were present on her face.

Abhijeet: are Tarika jee, kuch mila Kya?

No response from Tarika's side

Abhijeet sensed something weird in Tarika's behaviour

Abhijeet: Tarika... tum theek

But before he can complete his sentence Tarika came near him and hold his neck tightly and started to press it hardly. It was looking like some other soul is in her body. Abhijeet tried to get away but her grip was so strong.

Abhijeet: Tarika... Tarika choro mujhe...Tarikaaa me ra gaa la cho ro. ( difficulty in speaking)

Abhijeet: tarikaaa ( so loudly) choro m ujh e paa gal to na hi ho ga i. Tarikaa.

Hearing Abhijeet loud voices everyone came upstairs and shocked to see the situation. Tarika left Abhijeet's neck and Abhijeet fall down on floor and became unconcious.

Daya: Abhijeet... ye kia kiya Tarika? Pagal to nahi ho gai.

Tarika: ye ye mene kiyaa? ( scared) mene?

Daya: tumhe kuch pata nahi hai Kya Tarika?

Tarika: Daya mera yakeen karo, mujhe kuch yaad nahi mene ye kab Kia. ( crying) ye mene Kia kiya.

Daya: Purvi, pani le kar ao. Abhijeet, Abhijeet

Purvi came with water and gave it to Daya. He sprinkled some water on Abhijeet's face. Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes.

Daya: Abhijeet tum theek ho na?

Abhijeet: han mein ( cough) theek hun. ( dull and low voice)

Daya: ye pani pio.

Daya gave Abhijeet the glass of water and Abhijeet gulped it in one breath.

Daya: ab kaisa feel kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet: better.

Daya: aise karte hain tum ghar chale jao aur rest karo.

Abhijeet: nahi daya, ye case bohat important hai aur mein theek hun. ( low voice)

Daya: bohat ziddi ho. Lekin 5 min to rest karo.

Abhijeet: acha baba.

Now everyone back to where they were.

Shreya was in room. Daya was in washroom checking everything thoroughly. Suddenly, Shreya felt someone slapping her

Shreya: kon hai? Samne ao.

Daya came out from the washroom and saw the jhoomer which was about to fall on Shreya. He quickly push Shreya aside.

Daya: shreayaaa

Shreya hugged Daya unexpectedly.

Daya: Shreya tum theek ho na?

Shreya: han sir. Thank God sir ap ne mujhe bacha lia.

Daya: mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Chalo is jhoomer ko check karte hain. Dekho ye kese gira.

Shreya: sir ye to bilkul naya dikhta hai. Aise kaise gir sakta hai.

Daya: ye zaroor kisi ki chaal hai.

Shreya: han sir.

Daya: tum apna dheyaan rakhna mein corridor mein dekh ke ata hun ke koi tha Kya.

Shreya: ok sir aur ap bhi apna dheyaan rakhna.

Daya just smiled.

Daya came in corridor. Everything was fine there. Suddenly, a strange thing appeared which was fully dipped in blood. Anyone would be scared by seeing that strange thing.

Daya: kon ho tum? Acha ho ga ke tum seedhe seedhe bata do. Mujhe pata hai ke tum koi aatma watma nahi ho aur ye sab sirf aik drama hai , aik dikhawa. Bata do warna mere hath se goli chal jaye gi.

* * *

 **so how was it? Plz review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you KSarah, JS Abhi, love-daya, chitra, sritama, guest, sweety, kavya, and guest for your reviews.**

* * *

Daya: kon ho tum? Acha ho ga ke tum seedhe seedhe bata do. Mujhe pata hai tum koi aatma watma nahi ho aur ye sab sirf aik drama hai, aik dikhawa. Bata do warna mere hath se goli chal jaye gi.

Daya: bolta kyun nahi? Han? Bolo warna mein goli chala dun ga.

Strange thing: chala do.

Daya came in anger and shoot on strange thing's leg. But what this? Before hitting on strange thing's leg, the bullet changed direction and came towards daya's leg. Bullet hitted on daya's leg with an ahh.

Daya: ahhh

Abhijeet ran towards Daya and saw Daya's leg injured.

Abhijeet: Daya, ye ye kese hua? Tumhe goli...

Daya: Abhijeet mein theek hun. Goli chu ke nikal gayi hai.

Abhijeet: lekin ye hua kese?

Daya: wo

But before he could say something, everyone came downstairs.

Shreya: Daya sir. ( tear came from her eye) ye ye kese hua? Kaha tha na ap ko khayal rakhna.

Daya: Shreya, mein theek hun goli bas choo ke nikal gayi hai.

Shreya: Purvi, first aid box le kar a.

Purvi: acha Shreya

Purvi came with first aid box after few seconds.

Purvi: ye lo Shreya

Shreya: thanks.

Then Shreya put bandage on Daya's leg.

Abhijeet: Daya tum theek ho na?

Daya: han mein theek hun waise hi jaise tum theek the.

Abhijeet smiled

Suddenly, strange voices started coming.

Freddy: sir, ye aawazein

Abhijeet: tape hai Freddy

Freddy: sir agar kahin sach mein yeh aatma ka hi kia hua to.

Abhijeet: freddy ( strict tone) phail jao sab.

Everyone followed orders and spreaded to find any tape recorder.

Pankaj: Freddy sir agar sach mein yeh bangla haunted hua to ham log Kya karein ge.

Freddy: pata nahi pankaj. Tumhe aik kissa sunaun?

Pankaj: kesa kissa?

Freddy: bhoot ka kissa.

Pankaj: Kya? Bhoot ka kissa? Pehle hi main dara hua hun aur ap hain ke bhoot ki bat kar ke aur dara rahe ho.

Freddy: wese pankaj mujhe samajh nahi aya akhir Daya sir ko goli lagi kese. Udhar to koi tha bhi nahi.

Pankaj: Freddy sir, Kis ne kaha ke koi nahi tha. Arre wo bhoot ne hi Daya sir ko goli maari ho gi.

Freddy: arre usne to Daya sir ko bhi goli Maar di, hamara Kya haal karey ga.

Pankaj: pata nahi sir.

Purvi: pankaj focus on work. Freddy sir ap bhi.

Suddenly, trio felt the strange voices clear and near.

Purvi: arre ye aawazein to qareeb se hi a rahe hain.

On abhirika side.

Tarika: Abhijeet ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: han Tarika ( serious tone)

Tarika: Abhijeet mujhe maaf kar do. Mene tumhe maarne ki koshish ki lekin mera yakeen karo mujhe kuch yad nahi hai.

Abhijeet: Tarika mein tum se naraaz nahi hun. Mujhe pata hai tum mujhe kabhi maarne ki koshish nahi kar sakti. Ho sakta hai kisi ne tumhe hypnotise kar dia ho.

Tarika: ho sakta hai. ( tensed)

Abhijeet: Tarika tum pareshaan na ho. Mein tum se bilkul bhi khafa nahi hun. Koi gila nahi hai mujhe tum se.

Tarika: Abhijeet, tum kitne ache ho. I love you.

Abhijeet: I love you too. Now let's focus on work.

On Freddy, Purvi, and pankaj side

Pankaj: ye aawazein to aur qareeb ho rahi hain. ( scared) mujhe dar lag raha hai.

Purvi: pankaj, please shut your mouth for god sake.

Suddenly, a woman in white gown appeared in front of them. Purvi pointed her gun on her and said

Purvi: kon ho tum?

Woman: tumhari mout

Purvi laughed

Purvi: meri mout.

Woman also laughed and did something with her hands. After a moment, Purvi was flying in air. Freddy and pankaj were shocked to see this. However they believed in ghosts but they never saw them in their real life.

Purvi: bachaoo

Pankaj: purviii

Purvi: sir mujhe bachao. Bachaoooo.

Everyone came at that side after hearing loud voices of Purvi. Once they came there, Purvi fell on floor hardly.

Purvi: ahhh

Pankaj: Purvi, tum theek ho na.

Abhijeet: Purvi, ye ye kese hua?

Shreya and tarika ran towards Purvi

Tarika: ye kese hua Purvi?

Shreya: tum theek ho na Purvi?

Purvi: han mein theek hun ( while standing)

Daya: lekin ye hua kese? Kese lagi tumhe ye chout?

Pankaj: sir, yahan aik Aatma thi.

Daya: pankajj

Purvi: sir mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai. Sir meri manein to nikle yahan se.

Abhijeet: akhir aisa Kya Hua hai? Jo tumhe lagta hai ke yahan aik aatma hai. ( pressing hard word " aatma")

Purvi: sir, ye kisi ke bhi sath ho ga na to usse aisa hi lagey ga. Ap ko bhi aisa hi lagay ga.

Tasha: hua Kya hai Purvi?

Purvi: I know ap log mera believe nahi karein ge lekin mein hawaa mein urr rahi thi.

All: Whattt?

Purvi: is ke gawah Freddy sir aur Pankaj bhi hai.

Freddy: han sir, Purvi hawaa mein urr rahi thi, pehle aik aurat ayi safaid kapron mein phir Purvi hawaa mein uri aur ap log me ate hi wo aurat gayab ho gayi.

Abhijeet: kyaa? Wo aise kaise gayab ho sakti hai? Kuch to chaal hai is mein.

Purvi: sir plz meri bat manein yahan se chalein.

Daya: Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai Purvi theek keh rahi hai. Hame yahan se chalna chahiye.

Abhijeet: Daya, tumhe to in aatma watma pe wishwaas nahi.

Daya: wishwaas to Purvi ko bhi nahi tha na, aur agar mein tumhe bataun ke mujhe goli kaise lagi hai to tum mera yakeen nahi karo ge.

Abhijeet: batao Daya mujhe. Kaise lagi tumhe goli?

Daya: mein corridor mein tha tabhi aik ajeeb sa khoon se bhari cheez ya insaan woh mere samne aya, mene usse poocha tum kon ho. Us ne bataya hi nahi. Phir mene apni gun nikali aur us insaan pe bullet shoot kar di lekin bullet usse lagne ke bijaye direction change kar ke mujhe lag gayi.

Abhijeet: Kya? Ye kese ho sakta hai?

Daya: mujhe nahi pata. Ab tum batao Kya socha tum ne?

Abhijeet: umm mujhe lagta hai yahan rehna safe nahi hai. Chalo chalte hain wapis. Sab apney apney bags le kar ao.

Everyone: ok

Everyone was ready to go. Abhijeet hold the handle of door and tried to open it.

Abhijeet: arey ye kya? Darwaza kyun nahi khul raha. Daya, toro darwaza.

Daya: ok.

Daya tried hard to break the door but it didn't worked.

Freddy: sir darwaza kyun nahi khul raha?

Daya: pata nahi.

* * *

 **how was it? If you like it plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thank you for your reviews. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

Freddy: sir, darwaza kyun nahi khul raha.

Daya: pata nahi. Kuch samajh hi nahi a raha ke kis mitti ka bana hai ye darwaza ke toot hi nahi raha.

Pankaj: sir, ab ham kya karein ge?

Abhijeet: fiqar na karo, mein Acp sir ko Phone karta hun.

Abhijeet took his mobile and tried to on it.

Abhijeet: are ye kya? Phone kese band ho gaya. Mein to full charging kar ke laya tha.

Daya: mein try karta hun.

Daya also took his Phone and tried to on it.

Daya: are ye kya? Mera Phone bhi kaam nahi kar raha.

Vivek: oh my god sir.

Everyone checked their phones but All the phones were not working.

Abhijeet: aise achanak sab ke Phone kese band ho saktay hain.

Pankaj: sir lagta hai ye sab aatma ka kia dhara hai.

Abhijeet: pata nahi.

Purvi: sir, hame kese bhi kar ke yahan Aik raat guzarni ho gi. Mujhe paroyison ne bataya tha ke din mein aatmaon ki shaktiyan kam ho jati hain.

Freddy: oh my god. Puri raat Aik aatma ke sath.

Suddenly, strange voices started came

Voices: khoo khuaa bul bul bul auh auh auh hu hu hu.

Tasha: sir ye aawazein.

Pankaj: sir, mujhe dar lag raha hai.

Abhijeet: meri baat dhyaan se suno. Sab aik saath raho, mein aur Daya dekh ke aate hain.

Freddy: sir ap na jayein. Agar us aatma ne kuch kar dia to.

Purvi: sir, ap ko abhi bhi yakeen nahi hamari baton par.

Abhijeet: Purvi, aisa nahi hai. Chalo Daya

Abhijeet and Daya followed the voices. Suddenly, strange thing appeared ( same who came in front of daya)

Abhijeet: kon ho tum?

Daya: Abhijeet, goli mat chalana.

Abhijeet: nahi chala raha.

Abhijeet: kon ho tum? ( trying to be brave)

Strange thing: tum sab ki maut

Suddenly, a chaku appeared in his hand. He stomp the chaku in Abhijeet's arm and got disappeared.

Abhijeet: ahhhh

Daya: Abhijeet, oh my god itna khoon nikal raha hai.

Abhijeet: mein the eeek hun Daya.

Daya: kese theek ho han?

Daya and Abhijeet came in hall. Tarika saw the blood on Abhijeet's arm and ran to him.

Tarika: abhijeettt...ye ye kya ho gaya.

Abhijeet: mein the eek hun tarika.

Tarika: kese theek ho? Itna khoon nikal raha hai. Tum yahan is kursi pe betho.

Daya helped Abhijeet to make him seat.

Tarika: Tasha, zara first aid to le kar ana.

Tasha: abhi le ke ati hun Tarika.

Vivek: Tasha tum akeli na jao, mein bhi tumhare sath chalta hun.

Tasha: ok.

Tasha and Vivek goes upstairs holding each other hands

Tasha: Vivek, kya sach mein yahan pe koi aatma hai?

Vivek: pata nahi Tasha. Lekin jo bhi hai, bohat khatarnaak hai.

Suddenly strange voices started to came.

Voices: huaaa huaaaa bhua phooo phoooo ooooo oooooo ahhh aeeee

Tasha: Vivek ye aawazein. Mujhe dar lag raha hai.

Vivek: Tasha tum chinta na karo, mein hu na tumhare sath.

Tasha: hmm.

Suddenly, a woman in white gown appeared. ( same woman who came infront of Purvi)

Vivek: kon ho tum? ( trying to be brave)

Woman: hahahaha

Tasha: ae hans rahi hai.

Woman started laughing more loudly.

Vivek took his gun out and pointed at woman

Vivek: ae buriyaa.

Woman: buriyaa kis ko bola han? Marne ke bad bhi jawan hun main. Samjhe?

Vivek: maut ke kaagaar pe khari ho aur bari bari batein kar rahi ho.

Woman started laughing more loudly.

Vivek point the gun on woman.

Woman: are are main to dar gayi. ( teasing)

Vivek: bata do kon ho tum?

Woman: ye tum CID wale bare dheet ho. Tum logon ko abhi bhi yakeen nahi ke mein aatma hun. Yad karo Vivek

Vivek: tumhe mera naam kese pata?

Woman: marne ke bad sab pata chal jata hai. Ab tum meri baat suno. Vivek shaid tumhe yaad na ho par mein aur mere husband isi bangla mein the kuch mahino pehle. Hamari jaan khatre mein thi. Hum ne CID se madad mangi lekin CID waqt pe na pahunchi. Mein aur mere pati tarapte tarapte mar gaye idhar hi kyunke CID waqt pe na pahunchi aur ab mein aur mere pati tum logon se badla lein ge. Hahahaha

Vivek and Tasha went into flashback

 **Flashback** **few months before**

it was a light and Nice morning in CID bureau. CID bureau Phone rang. Tasha receieved the call

Tasha: hello

Woman: mam ( crying)

Tasha: kya hua ap ro kyun rahi hain?

Woman: mam meri aur mere pati ki jaan khatre mein hai. Ap log please hamein bacha lein.

Tasha: mam ap fiqar na karein, ap bataein ap hein kahan?

Woman: ji ham neelum mahal mein hain.

Tasha: theek hai hum abhi ate hain.

Tasha cut the Line.

Acp: kis ka Phone tha Tasha?

Tasha: sir neelum mahal mein do logon ki jaan khatrey mein hai.

Acp: Daya, Abhijeet, Vivek, Freddy jaldi neelum mahal jao.

Abhijeet: yes sir.

Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Vivek reached neelum mahal.

Daya: sambhal ke.

Everyone took their guns out. Suddenly, Freddy called everyone.

Freddy: sirrrr

Abhijeet: kya hua Freddy?

Freddy: sir ye laash.

There was a laash of man. His face was covered with blood.

Abhijeet: oh my god.

Suddenly they heard vivek calling them. Abhijeet reached near him.

Abhijeet: kya hua Vivek?

Vivek: sir, Aik aur laash mili hai.

There was a laash of woman.

Abhijeet: oh my god, gala dabaa ke mara hai.

Daya: Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: han Daya

Daya: is ke husband ka chehra to buri tarah bigar dia hai.

Abhijeet: ye bat to pakki hai ke is ka chehra is liye nahi bigara gaya takay is ki shanakht na ho sakay.

Daya: phir ho sakta hai khooni is aadmi se bohat nafrat karta ho.

 **Flashback End**

Woman: tum CID wale to mere aur mere pati ke khooni ko bhi nahi pakar paye. Balke case hi dismiss kar dia.

Vivek and Tasha again went in to flashback.

 **Flashback**

Acp: kya saboot mile?

Daya: sir hamare pas Aik bhi suspect nahi hai.

Acp: kyaa? 5 din ho gae hain lekin aik bhi suspect nahi.

Daya: sir, mujhe lagta hai hame is case ko close karna paray ga.

Acp: ab aur kar hi kya sakte hain. The case is closed.

 **Flashback END**

Vivek: agar mein tumhari baat man lun ke tum aatma ho to tum ne ashok ko kyun mara.

Woman: kyunke mein CID se badla lena chahti thi aur ashok hi aik zariyaa tha tum logon ko yahan lane ke liye. Pehle ye baat mere zehan mein nahi ai thi lekin phir mene ashok ko maar dia. Hahahaha

Suddenly, the woman became 6 women of same face.

Tasha: ye ye

2 woman: saboot ke main aatma hun. Hahaha

1 woman: hahahaha.

3 woman: hahahaha

4 woman: hahahaha

5 woman: hahahaha

6 woman: hahahaha

* * *

 **how was it? If you enjoy it plz review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, thank you kavya, guest, JS Abhi, and pari for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Woman 6: hahahaha

Vivek: ye kese ho sakta hai?

Suddenly, Tasha fall on Vivek's shoulder. She was unconcious. The women again Turned into one woman and got disappeared.

Vivek: Tasha, ankhein kholo.

At other side

Tarika: Daya, abhi tak Vivek aur Tasha aye nahi first aid le kar.

Daya: mein, Pankaj , Shreya aur Freddy ja ke dekhte hain. Tum aur Purvi Abhijeet ke pass hi raho.

Tarika: theek hai Daya

Daya: chalo Freddy , Pankaj aur Shreya

Trio: ok sir.

They All goes in the corridor where Vivek was holding unconcious Tasha.

Daya: Vivek, Tasha ko kya hua?

Vivek: behosh ho gayi hai. ( worried)

Daya: Pankaj, Shreya pani le ke ao.

Pankaj and Shreya: yes sir.

Pankaj and Shreya goes in kitchen to took water. Pankaj took a glass out and Shreya goes forward the tap. As soon as she opened the tap, everyone came in kitchen after hearing Shreya's loud voice.

Shreya: khooonnnnnnn

Shreya got unconcious. Pankaj saw that instead of water, blood was coming from taps.

Pankaj: sirrrrrrrŕrrrrr

Pankaj even not dare to close the tap. He was standstill at his place.

Everyone came there, Tasha was now concious.

Tasha: sirr, wo khoon

Daya saw that way and saw blood coming out from taps and Shreya unconcious on the floor. He also saw Pankaj who was standstill at his place. Daya just ignorée the tap and moved towards Shreya.

Daya: Shreya, Shreya ankhein kholo.

Shreya opened her eyes and saw Daya who was patting her.

Shreya got and quickly hugged Daya

Shreya: Daya, ye kya ho raha hai hamare sath?

Daya: kuch nahi Shreya

Shreya: sir, mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai. Daya, kuch karen.

Daya: Shreya tum fiqar na karo, kesay bhi kar ke hum nikal jayein ge yahan se.

Shreya: i hope aisa hi ho.

Daya: Tasha, tum behosh kyun ho gai thi?

Tasha and Vivek explained everything.

Abhijeet had his bandage done.

Abhijeet: oh my god. Matlab ye aatma hi hai.

Daya: lagta to yahi hai.

Vivek: pata nahi, agge hamare sath ho ga kya?

Freddy: sir, acp sir ko hame nahi bhejna chahiye tha.

Pankaj: sir, yahan pe to sach mein aatma hai.

Acp sir house.

Acp was still awake as he was reading a book. Acp thought something.

Acp: Daya ko Phone karta hun. Pooch leta hun kuch mila ya nahi.

Acp took out his Phone and dialled daya's number.

Voice: the number that you are trying is off.

Acp: are ye kya? Daya ka Phone band? Kahi koi mushkil mein to nahi wo log. Abhijeet ko try karta hun.

Acp dialled Abhijeet's number.

Voice: the number that you are trying is off.

Acp: ye kya? Abhijeet ka number bhi off.

Acp tried everyone numbers but all were off.

Acp: kuch bhi sahi nahi hai, sab ke number Aik saath kese off ho sakte hain.

Acp dialled the number of Salunkhe. After few seconds, Salunkhe recieved the call.

Salunkhe: kon hai? Puri neend kharab kar di. ( sleepy tone)

Acp: Salunkhe ( worried tone)

Salunkhe: praduman. ( after checking caller id) itni raat ko Phone kia. Koi problem hai kya ya nayi laash mil gayi?

Praduman: nahi laash nahi, wo Salunkhe kisi ka bhi Phone nahi lag raha, mene sab ko mission pe bheja tha. Mujhe lag raha hai vo kisi museebat mein hain.

Salunkhe: kya? Kahan hain wo?

Acp: wahin jahan laash mili thi.

Salunkhe: neelum mahal?

Acp: han wohi.

Salunkhe: theek hai, main ata hun tumhare ghar.

Praduman: chal theek hai.

In neelum mahal.

Everyone came down in hall. There was everything so scary in hall, lights were dimming on and off, television was switching on and off

.pankaj: sir wo aatmayein isi hall mein hain. ( scared)

Tarika: mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai Abhijeet

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hoga Tarika.

Suddenly, laughing sounds started to came from hall.

Voices: hahahahahaha...tum CID wale itne bebas ho jao ge, socha nahi tha.

Everyone was quiet.

Voice: kitne dar gaye ho tum log. Bolti hi band ho gai. Ab yad aye ga ke main aur mere pati kese tarapte tarapte mar gaye. Usi tarhan tarpa tarpa ke marun gi. Dara dara ke marun gi.

Abhijeet: aik baat Sun lo, chahe tum aatma ho ya insaan, ham darney walo mein se nahi hain. Samjhi?

Voice: bari himmat hai tum mein. Wese dad déni parey gi tum CID walon ko bohat hi dheet aur himmat wale ho warna kisi ki aatma se bat karne ki himmat kahan?

After few minutes, again there was pin drop silence

Freddy: lagta hai chali gayi

Daya: aj to mein ye darwaza tor ke hi rahun ga. ( murmured to himself)

Daya: tum log fiqar na karo, aj mein ye darwaza tor ke hi rahunga. Ao, mere peeche.

Abhijeet: Daya, tumhari tang pe goli lagi thi, tum kese toro ge darwaza

Daya: boss, fiqar not. Mein doosri tang se tor leta hun aur agar aik baar yahan se nikal gaye to sab theek ho jaye ga.

Abhijeet: ok

Daya goes towards main door and others followed him.

Daya started kicking main door from other leg hardly.

Daya: suno, sab dhakka maro.

Everyone: ok.

Daya and everyone started breaking door and at last door opened but not because of everyone's effort. The door was opened by Acp who was with Salunkhe outside. Daya and everyone thought that door opened because of their effort. Daya and everyone came outside while yelling yess.

Everyone: yesssssss

Acp and Salunkhe were shocked to see situation. Now they were not in neelum mahal. Suddenly, everyone saw Acp and Salunkhe.

Abhijeet: sir ap log?

Acp: ham ne hi to darwaza khola.

Daya: kyaa? Ap ne khola? Yani hamari sari mehnat zaya ho gai.

Acp: ye bandages?

Abhijeet and Daya tell everything to Acp and Salunkhe and they were shocked. Then, everyone moved towards their home.

In neelum mahal.

Aatma woman: is bar to Bach gaye lekin agli bar nahi bacho ge. Yad rakho, phir aoge tum log, phir aoge.

 **End**

* * *

 **so i did end. I know its not good but still please review. Maybe, i Will come with part 2 of This story soon.**


End file.
